wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Lorhish Tazar
A tall, muscular death knight, Lorhish is a quiet man who rarely shows emotion, as if he were incapable of it entirely. His face is almost hollowed with azure eyes, a average nose in both shape and size and his skin while lightly tanned, is cold to the touch, echoing even more what he is to anyone that makes contact. A full head of natural silver-grey hair rests around his neck, with trimmed facial hair framing his mouth, giving him a very mature, and perhaps deadly serious look. He is often seen in his heavy armor, thick plates made of forged saronite, the armor of the Lich King's elite Death Knights and is rarely unarmored, even in the most casual of locations. Strapped to his back is a massive two-handed blade, dubbed Bloodthorn. While the blade itself seems unremarkable at first glance, the aura that surrounds it, able to be sensed by anyone attuned to it, show that the blade either was at one time a holy relic, or has been created from many holy relics, but defiled through the use of unholy magic and the slaying of the innocent. Appearance Lorhish stands at roughly 6'2" and weighs in at a considerable amount, having a standard muscular build. While his exact weight has not been measured, the thickness of his armor shows that to a point, he needs either a fair amount of muscle or enhanced strength to wear and use it as effectively as he does. It would seem however that it is a combination of the two, as when he is out of the armor, a rarity in itself, the thick slabs of muscle which line his frame are clearly shown. His hair is a natural silver-grey, which rarely seems to shine, although it is kept clean at least to a degree. It is mostly, if not always resting around his neck and is rarely styled or tied back. His armor is unique in it's creation, but not so much in it's design. Forged in the pattern often used by the Lich King's elite forces, the armor is a saronite alloy, with the bars used being a mixture of the hardened saronite and almost ordinary steel. The steel having come from the melted down armor which Lorhish was buried in. Despite the mixture of steel and saronite, the armor is far stronger than it appears, but also far heavier. Personality Lorhish is a quiet man, with a cold personality, the years of his life and unlife, along with the actions of that life making him far more solitary than most, even among his own kind. While he rarely speaks, when he does it is with a calm and collected voice, but in the tone of most death knights, echoed and almost animated, as if his true voice were hidden from the world, and he was forced to speak through a foul contraption lodged in his throat. Of course this is simply not the case, there is no such contraption, but the years of silence brought on by years spent in a sealed tomb make it difficult to speak as he once did. Background Lorhish Tazar was born originally as Karloff Blackfallow, the only child of two noble parents, Lord Harald Blackfallow and Lady Rosalie Kentworth. He was raised at Blackfallow Keep, a small plot of land situated to the north of what was then known as Darrowmere Forest. His childhood was one of absolute peace and learning, and while he was given instruction in the arts of swordsmanship by his father, there was no real need for such save for combating the occasional troll raid on the borders of their lands. Like his father before him, he was trained, for some years the arts of diplomacy and language, learning how to speak fluent Thalassian due the often profitable trade relations that his family had with the High Elves of Quel'thalas. While he was in his mid-twenties under orders of his father Harald, he was due to be married to a fellow noble, a young half-elf by the name of Victoriea Holfmann. While he loved her dearly and they shared much in common it was not to be, Victoriea fled from her family and the marriage never occured. Instead, due to the preparations that had been made, Karloff was married to another noble, Lamia Riversea, and while neither loved each other at first, eventually that love blossomed and between the two they had a single son, who was named Aegran Blackfallow. Like his father before him, Karloff trained Aegran in the same way that he himself had been trained. However such training was cut short when word reached Karloff of the approach of the Orcish Horde. Leaving his wife and son behind, he rode into battle for the Alliance and fought in many of the significant engagements of the war, gaining a position as a general near wars end. Unfortunately it was during the battle of Crestfall that Karloff finally met his end, impaled on the greatsword of an Orc Champion, he survived to see the battle won by the Alliance, but died of his wounds and the blood loss that had come with it before he could be seen to by any of the priests that accompanied the armies. His body was carried from the bloodied field by his men, and he was given the proper funeral rights, his wound was closed on both sides and his body was cleaned in preparation for his burial. After the funeral itself, his body, dressed in ceremonial armor was placed in a stone sarcophagus and sealed, not only by the stone but by magic, so that the body would not decay with time, but remain exactly how he was in life up until the moment of his death. There his body would remain, buried in the Blackfallow Mauseleum beneath Lordaeron City. Years passed and Karloff's tomb was rarely visited by his family save for once every year on his birthday, and thirty years passed... Then came the destruction of Lordaeron at the hands of Prince Arthas Menethil and the undead scourge. Arthas, upon slaying his father and allowing the Scourge into the city, began the entire purge of the people he once called his own. Raising them as undead not only with his own power, but with the power of the necromancers that followed him, he eventually found his way to the mauseleums that ran beneath the city itself. Each one he entered, and in each one his necromancers raised the fallen to serve as his new servants in undeath. Some were raised as nothing but skeletons, others as half rotted corpses, but Karloff was unique. Due to the magic placed on his tomb he had not decayed during the thirty years he was laying in his sarcophagus and so when he was raised, he returned not as some mindless slave, but as the first of many Death Knights that would soon follow him. Given the name Lorhish Tazar, he rode into battle with the Scourge against the defenders of Lordaeron, slaying many as his King demanded. During this time, due to the carnage he left in his wake and his azure eyes which shined in the gloom, he was refered to as the 'Demon with Blue Eyes' by those that managed to survive the battles where he fought. Following the entire destruction of Lordaeron save for a few pockets of resistance, Lorhish travelled to Kalimdor at the behest of his master and the Burning Legion. There he again took to battle with the Horde, proving his prowess in battle as he slew Orc and Night Elf alike. He did not however stay for the final battle at Mt. Hyjal, instead he returned to Lordaeron with Prince Arthas, who now calling himself King, rallied the Scourge to destroy the last refugees of Lordaeron. It was during this time that Karloff first felt the pull of freedom as the Lich King began to lose his power, however unlike some of the other scourge, specifically Slyvannas Windrunner, he did not have the ability to grasp at this freedom and hold onto it, and instead remained loyal to the Lich King. Travelling to Northrend, he fought again beside his king fighting against the forces of Illidan, Kael'thas and Lady Vashj. As a result he was present at the base of Icecrown Glacier when Arthas took the Helm of Domination and took his place as the new Lich King. More years passed with Arthas remaining frozen inside Icecrown Glacier, which was swiftly being turned into a fortress, as entire fortifications were built by tireless undead laborers. Indeed by the time Naxxramas returned from Lordaeron following the defeat of Kel'Thuzad, the entire glacier was turned into an imposing citadel and much of the land around it was also heavily fortified with thick walls and smaller fortresses lining the mountainside. During this time Lorhish saw the rise of Darion Mograine and the Knights of the Ebon Blade, although he did not serve with them himself. Instead like many other death knights he remained in Icecrown and continued to work for the Scourge War Machine, both as an instructor and as a commander. No one, not even the Lich King however expected that in a few short years that the forces of the Alliance and Horde, combined with the forces of the newly formed Argent Crusade and rebellious Knights of the Ebon Blade would march against the Scourge as one force, granted with a few minor fractures due to the history of all the forces involved. Alliance stood tense beside the Horde and the Argent Crusade, who lost many brothers and sisters to the Knights of the Ebon Blade stood wary while keeping an eye on their new allies. In the end however, the tensions between both forces was not enough. The Ashen Verdict was formed by Highlord Tirion Fordring himself, and in a final yet absolute battle on the top of Icecrown Citadel the Lich King was vanquished. It was in that moment, when the Lich King fell in battle, finally slain that Lorhish was given his first taste of true freedom. Taking in a gasp of what seemed like fresh air, the memories of his life before and the memories of all that he had done crushed him like a tidal wave. The Ebon Blade, those that survived, were quick to find him and take him under their wing, and they aided him in his struggle with all that he had done, who he was and what had happened all those years. Some of the older Death Knights that had lived up to the first war with the Scourge, told him of what had happened to Lordaeron in the years that followed the Second War, and how his son Aegran had become a Lord of his own right, and while he was unable to feel true happiness at the news, he was at least comforted in the fact that his son was alive and fighting and that the Blackfallow lands would continue to prosper. Finally he was given a choice, take up his old name Karloff Blackfallow, and return to his lands or remain as Lorhish Tazar, the Blue Eyed Demon. It took some time for Lorhish to finally make his decision and when it was done it remained final. He would remain as Lorhish Tazar, his time as Lord of the Blackfallow lands had passed, and his family believed him to be dead, as such he would keep it that way despite feeling a slight tingle of regret for not seeing his son one last time... Instead he would travel to Stormwind and the Alliance, where he would remain isolated, yet focused on his task. Defending the Alliance as he did in years long passed. Category:Archived Category:Archived Characters